


We Would Build a Rocket Ship (fly it far away)

by StarsWithHiddenFires



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (jk i have no reasons), Because of Reasons, Gen, Plot Twists, Sad Josh, also he mopes by sitting in a shower in his clothes, josh is moping, kinda sad too tbh, not as sad as some of what i've written, tyler tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWithHiddenFires/pseuds/StarsWithHiddenFires
Summary: He sat there, head cocked and black eyes fixed on the wall, unaffected by the pounding of the shower water.





	We Would Build a Rocket Ship (fly it far away)

**Author's Note:**

> can you beliEVE (totally didn't just write that as belive) that i'm posting TWO works????  
> me neither tbh  
> but also both of these were written a little while back  
> this was for my english/writing class 
> 
> aLSO did anyone notice the graphics of the swing-set and the alien spaceship during stressed out on the emo roadshow? because those made me smile but also tore my heart a little (lot) bit  
> so yeah that is referenced here

                He sat there, head cocked and black eyes fixed on the wall, unaffected by the pounding of the shower water.  His clothing was saturated, but the heaviness of the shirt and pants didn’t faze him.  The water that dripped down from his head was tinged with green, as though someone had taken a brush covered in paint and tried to clean it above his head.  The color disappeared in his black clothing, but reappeared on his one pale arm, his one vibrantly colored arm, the shower floor, down the drain, dripping down silently.   

                There was a small window high on the wall that let in a faint glimpse of the stars gleaming, blazing far above.  Though they reflected in his midnight eyes, he did not raise his eyes to look at them.  They were the only source of light in the cold room.

                “Josh,” came a whispered voice, brushing against his ears and reigning in his thoughts.  His eyelids slid shut, and when they opened again they didn’t reflect the stars, but instead the lights in the bathroom that had been turned on.  “Come on out, dry off.  You’re gonna get sick.”

                Josh’s mouth twitched in what might have been called an attempt at a smile, if someone was being generous.

                 “Okay Ty,” he whispered back.  When Josh stood up, his joints cracked like the mechanical clicking of gears.  He walked out of the bathroom, through the open door that Tyler had left open for him, apathetic to the green water dripping from his body and clothing onto the tiled floor. The water shut off behind him, and this time he smiled a genuine, albeit small, smile at Tyler.

                Once he had dropped his clothing in a pile and changed into dry sweatpants and an old t-shirt, faded but the faint logo of something space-related still on the front,

                Josh numbly peeled his soaked clothes off, the sucking sound of them coming off making him wince. He dropped them carelessly into a pile by the door and quickly pulled on a pair of old and soft sweatpants and a well-worn t-shirt that had an old faded blue logo on it.  He trudged out of his room into the main room.  Josh carefully sat down on the sofa, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them, staring out at the dark sky filled with stars through the much larger windows.

                “D’ya remember the summers between school, Tyler?” his soft voice came abruptly.  “When we’d sit on the swing-sets at the park at night ‘cause we had nowhere else to go, no homework to do, and we’d be the only ones out there? When we’d point out the constellations—well, I did, but you listened, you were always good at that—and then we’d imagine Heaven, dream of what we could do in the stars, _as_ stars.  Do you? And then you said you wanted to change the world, an’ that _we’d_ change the world.”    

                A pause, then Tyler hummed in acknowledgement. 

                “I miss those days, Tyler." There was a soft intake of breath from Tyler, as if he was about to speak, but before he could, Josh continued. “I _am_ glad, though, that I lived the days from then to now.  But, if I could change one thing, it would be to have you actually here with me.”

                He stared out at the blur of stars moving past at incomprehensible speeds, black eyes blank.  He muted the speakers, the only sound the hum of the rocket’s engine.  The stars blazed coldly on.

**Author's Note:**

> also fun fact, in my english writing class Tyler was called Hare (because 'death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit' hAH nice one self) (jk please ignore me) and Josh was called Colin because Colin is a Cool Dude and so is Josh but I didn't want to seem /too/ obvious to anyone so yeah  
> also alternatives to title: in which tyler and josh are literally out of this world, because they're stellar people  
> (feel free to put me out of my misery)


End file.
